A Sore Reminer
by Felicitous Fiction
Summary: A man appears in Gilbert's dream claiming to be the man he should be whats going to happen when these two meet? Rape PWP Nazi!PrussiaxPrussia Gilbert  SELFCEST hinted PruCan


**SELFCEST AHEAD!

* * *

**  
Prussia sighed, hands buried in his pockets as he walked through the forest. it was a generally pleasant day, the bright sunlight filtered through the leafy branches as a light wind blew. The problem was it was silent, the only sounds to be heard were the ones he himself made. This put the albino on edge, something wasn't right. As he continued to walk Gilbert grew even more uncomfortable; he could just feel someone watching him. Gilbert began to walk faster and faster, wanting to get out of this forest as soon as he could.

After minutes of running he finally saw the exit from the silent forest but as he ran toward it a blue clad man stepped into his way, blocking the path.

"Where do you think your going?" the man said coldly as he pointed his gun at gilbert, his red eyes flashing dangerously.

"Who, who are you!" Gilbert asked, beyond shocked at how the man looked almost exactly like him.

"I'm you, a better you." he said drawing closer "But your not me, you haven't been me since the end of the war."

"...Since my dissolution... So that means..."

"Yes I'm what you would have been if you supported Hitler like you should have. Where as you, your are just Gilbert Beilderschmidt the ex nation."

"This, This cant be. This has to be a dream!"

"Right again, this is a dream but in this dream... I'm in control." Prussia said grinning devilishly.

"Oh fuck no! I'm fuckin' waking up so screw you!" Gilbert spat back before slapping himself in an effort to wake himself. Prussia just laughed hysterically.

"You cant wake up... Not till I let you." Prussia said slithering closer, making Gilbert back into a tree losing his chance to escape "You are mine now and you will submit to me."

"Like hell!" gilbert spat, earing himself a punch to the face. "I will never submit."

"You submitted to Ivan." Prussia growled enjoying the fact that Gilbert winced at the name and memory.

"Th-that was different..."

"Really? I don't see how."

"That was survival!"

"And so is this Gilbert I'll be gentle-ish if your a good boy." Prussia purred, grabbing Gilbert's face and brushing a thumb over his pale lips.

"F-fuck you! Don't touch me!" he hissed pushing Prussia away. Eyes narrowing said man hit him again, bringing the taste of blood to Gilbert's mouth.

"I'll touch you all I like. And you should know its not me who's going to be fucked."

Gilbert's eyes widened "Was! Wait no I, I thought you said you were loyal to Hitler..." he snarled the name "... He hated gay's!"

"Ja I know."

"Then, then why!"

"Because it's the only torture that you really break under." Prussia explained grabbing Gilbert's now bruised face again "I'm going to break you Gilbert." then he kissed him. It was rough, powerful and demanding, just like Prussia was. When Gilbert didn't respond Prussia pushed his tongue forcefully into his mouth, prying his lips apart. Moving said tongue around he pressed it into Gilbert's, making him mewl against his will. Satisfied with that Prussia pulled away with a smirk, while Gilbert made a face of disgust "Don't lie to yourself, you enjoyed it. This is going to be much easier than I thought."

"N-nein!" he replied punching Prussia in the jaw as hard as he could, making the man stumble backwards, face turned away "I will /never/ be easy!"

"If you aren't easy why are you such a whore?" Prussia hissed, spitting out blood.

"Th-thats different! /I/ am the one topping /not/ being topped! Besides I have Matthew now!"

"Oh Gott don't start on that pathetically weak nobody Canadian of yours! Just hearing about him makes me sick!"

"Heh if you think he's weak your an idiot. He may be small and quiet but he's kicked my ass plenty of times!"

"Because your weaker than me."

"If I'm so god damned weak why the fuckin' hell did you spit up blood!" he snarled.

Prussia laughed before he grabbed Gilbert by the throat and slammed him back into the tree "I could crush you." it was almost romantic the way he said it.

"Then. Why. Don't you?" Gilbert choked out clawing at the others pale arm in an attempt to get free.

"Because that would be no fun." he explained before flipping Gilbert around and pinning him to the tree above him. Gilbert desperately struggled against him but only succeeded in pressing his ass into the growing bulge in Prussia's pants. He gasped loudly as the other ground said bulge into him.

"Y-you sick fuck, your hard!" Gilbert hissed, cursing his unsteady voice.

"Ja I am." Prussia replied as he reached around and undid Gilbert's pants before pulling them and his boxers down leaving his lower half completely exposed "And you, your half hard you dirty slut. You like it when I'm rough don't you?" he taunted as he undid his own pants, pulling his large cock out.

Gilbert growled at that "Fuck..." he had meant to say 'Fuck you' but the you was replaced with a blood curdling scream. Prussia had thrust into him ruthlessly, savoring the sound of the screams as it echoed through the empty forest. Prussia only paused for a moment so that he could adjust to the hot tightness before he began slamming in and out of Gilbert roughly. He completely enjoyed the way he whimpered and the feel of his trembling body underneath him.

Gilbert bit at his lip trying to hide his whimpers of pained pleasure and ignore the feeling of blood running down his leg. It hurt so bad but slowly, much to Gilbert's hatred, the pain began to melt into pleasure. That made him squeeze his eyes shut in an attempt to fight it. Prussia just continued thrusting, getting faster and harder he goes. After a moment of silence from the man under him he changed his angle and slammed straight into Gilbert's prostate.

The albino's eyes flew open and his back arched, a loud pleasure-filled moan escaping his lips as ecstasy electrified his body.

"Your such a whore Gilbert." Prussia snickered, hitting the small bundle of nerves more, turning the other man into a mass of pleasured moans. "You were fighting me and saying you didn't want this but now, now your moaning from my dick up you ass like some common prostitute."

"F-fuck you."

"You like me fucking you dont you?" he taunted in return.

"Nein!" Gilbert snapped then moaned heatedly as he prostate was abused.

"Well your body disagrees with you." Prussia chuckled this really was the best way to torture his other self. It was a pity though that he was close to climaxing but he want the only one, Gilbert was too.

Gilbert could feel the heat coiling in his lower stomach as his end drew nearer and judging from how sloppy Prussia's thrusts were getting they'd both be cumming very soon. It was sooner though fro Gilbert. With one well place thrust from Prussia he came with a load moan. Pleased with himself and enjoying the way gilbert tightened around him Prussia came shortly after. A light mewl escaped the other as Prussia's searing seed filled him.

"Fuck." Prussia groaned pulling out and watching as cum and blood ran down Gilbert trembling white thighs. He continued to watch Gilbert as he fixed his own pants. Shaking Gilbert stood and pulled his pants and boxers back up, cursing his traitorous body to the darkest depth of hell the whole time "I enjoyed 'punishing' you." Prussia cackled.

"You fuckin' son of a bitch!" Gilbert snarled spinning around to punch Prussia but when he saw behind him, Prussia was gone "Where the AH!" the silverette screamed as the forest dissolved around him and he plunged into darkness.

"Gilbert! Gilbert! Wake up Gilbert!" Matthew begged, pinning down his screaming lovers flailing limbs. when the older man didn't wake up he sighed, he knew it was cheesy but it was worth a shot wasn't it? Leaning down he silenced Gilbert's screams with his own lips.

Gilbert blinked awake as the contact ended "M-Mattie...?"

"Did you have a nightmare Gil?" the blond asked brushing silver hair out of his boyfriends face. Gilbert nodded slowly as if ashamed by this fact. Knowing the others ego Canada smiled "Don't worry I wont tell." to this Prussia smiled.

"Danke."

"Your welcome." he replied before they lapsed into silence.

"...Hay Mattie?"

"Yes?"

"Can I have pancakes?"

Matthew giggled and rolled his eyes "Sure."

"Awesome."

* * *

YAY FOR SELFCEST! So Ive had a recent selfcest obsession and this is what came of it. Isnt It just crap XD

And for those of you who have been waiting for the next chapter of Pancakes go bug XHelloXGoodbyeX she has it and hasnt given it back yet and I no longer have the file soooo its her fault!

Review or the evil Nazi!Prussia kill invade YOUR house!


End file.
